Sneaking Glances and Fleeting Touches
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: When you're two teenage Vikings trying to make a relationship in the midst of feuding tribes, troublemaking dragons and gossiping villagers, it can be hard. When is there ANY time for dating, or making out or- well, ANYTHING. Hiccup and Astrid have to make do with sneaking glances and fleeting touches. Series of one-shots.
1. Awkward Interruption

**Awkward Interruptions**

Hiccup stared blankly at the wall across from him. Toothless was curled up at his feet, making comforting snorting noises as he snoozed. Downstairs, he could her his mother banging around in the kitchen, humming like an angry bee, harsh and out of tune.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. His eyes were raw from staring for so long, but he couldn't look away.

There was a mark on the wall. Hiccup had never really paid attention to it before, but now he did. He remembered how it had been put there.

It had been the fifth or sixth hottest day in Berk's history, and his dad was sweating like a woolly sheep in a sauna, swearing and cursing at a wooden plank he had been trying to replace in Hiccup's bed room floor. Hiccup had thought it would be a great idea to bring his dad a nice icy pitcher of water, but Hiccup being Hiccup had tripped, instead dumping the icy water all down his father's back. The hammer had slipped from his meaty fist and slammed into the wall, thus leaving a scar on the wall.

The memory of his father dug yet another knife into the inflamed, infected wound of Hiccup's grief. He couldn't quite believe it yet. He didn't want to bring himself to admit that Stoick the Vast, chief, husband, _father_, was no longer.

It was a long time before Hiccup noticed the wetness on his cheeks.

All of a sudden Toothless's ears pricked up, and his snoring faded away. He opened one eye lazily, and Hiccup turned his head, noting dully that Astrid was standing in the doorway, a concerned look in her wide blue eyes.

She saw the bloodshot eyes, the puffy cheeks, the tear stains, and didn't say anything. If he had ever doubted loving her (which he never had anyway) those doubts were gone forever. She saw his weakness, and said nothing. She sank down on the bed next to her betrothed and put her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and stroked his back.

That's when he began to sob.

She held him tightly as he cried and finally released the grief that had been festering inside of him for days.

She held him, and whispered comforting nothings in his ear, and told him she loved him.

She placed light, soothing kisses along his collarbone, his jaw, and finally his lips. He didn't resist as she kissed him to distraction until the profoundness of his angst was decreased, its razor edges soothed by Astrid's soft, plump lips.

Toothless made indignant snorting noises, as if to say, "Do you have to do that while I'm right _here_? Have you no shame?"

The dragon arrogantly sniffed, and with his head held high, clomped over to his bed and tucked his head under his wing, hiding his eyes from the heinous acts being committed on the bed.

Somehow Hiccup lost his shirt, and if a dragon ever felt awkward, it was Toothless in that moment.

Long minutes passed, and suddenly Hiccup and Astrid were interrupted by a throat being cleared and the delicious smell of freshly baked yak butter parfaits wafting into the room.

Valka stood in the doorway, shocked and utterly unprepared to walk into her son's room and see such a scene of disarray and embarrassment for both parties.

The two leapt apart like the other was an angry Monstrous Nightmare about to burst into flames. Astrid's hair was half coming out of its braid, and Hiccup's hair was standing on end like he had been zapped by a blast of lightning from an angry Skrill. Or just tugged on passionately by his girlfriend.

And of course Valka was most mortified about her son's bared chest. She had to keep reminding herself on a daily basis that somehow she had missed 20 years of Hiccup's life, and he was not the babe she remember him to be, but still— the sight of one's son half naked in a bed with a girl was a confronting sight for any mother. Valka nearly dropped the tray of baked goodies she had brought up to try and cheer Hiccup up.

She put the tray down and said good- naturedly, (well, as good- naturedly as a mother could be in this situation) "I would like to at least see some grand children out of this jaunt."

She left the room, and Hiccup and Astrid, in their various states of disarray, looked at each other. For the first time in a week, Hiccup laughed, and Astrid laughed along with him, just glad to see that her boyfriend was— somewhat— back to normal.

Determining that the parfaits were safe from Toothless— at least until the dragon woke up— Astrid pushed her boyfriend back down onto the bed and whispered, "If your mum wants grand kids, we should oblige her, don't you think?"

**Well, it's my first HTTYD fic, and I'm sort of proud to finally get it up. I've recently become OBSESSED with this series after discovering the short movies, and the two seasons of TV series! **

**So if you liked what you saw, please follow because there will be more coming. I welcome any constructive criticism. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana :P**


	2. Trust Fall

**Trust Fall **

_**(They are 16)**_

"Hiccup, you're crazy!" Astrid yelled over the noise of the dragons' wings beating.

"I know!" He yelled back. "But trust me on this!"

Astrid looked down at him, Stormfly soaring just above Toothless. The stunt would be awesome, if Astrid learnt to trust Hiccup's judgment, and to trust that the dragons would not let her fall.

"Okay, scratch that," he muttered, sensing Astrid's hesitation. "Astrid, watch me!" He called up to her. "Let's go, Bud," he murmured to his dragon, and promptly unhooked himself and fell out of Toothless's saddle.

"Hiccup!" the scream erupted from Astrid's throat without her permission.

Boy and dragon fell in parallel formation, and Astrid couldn't help but admire the doubtless trust between the beast and the boy.

"Stormfly, down!" Astrid instructed her dragon when Hiccup and Toothless fell beyond the cloud cover. Astrid wanted to see how the two would avoid imminent death. Her reasoning was a mix of curiosity, and concern for Hiccup's life.

Stormfly dove with exhilarating speed towards the hole in the clouds where Toothless and Hiccup had disappeared.

Somehow, mid- descent, Hiccup and Toothless had come together. Hiccup flipped himself into the saddle and regained control of the dragon with an adept nudge of his prosthetic leg.

Toothless slowed to a horizontal glide a mere few meters above the water, and Astrid was absolutely speechless for once. She was daresay— _impressed_.

Hiccup directed the Night Fury up towards the dumbfounded shield maiden and they soared leisurely along side by side.

"See?" Hiccup raised his voice to be heard above the roaring of the wind. "Completely safe. C'mon, Astrid. Where's the fearless Astrid Hofferson that took on the Red Death?"

Astrid growled. He had her with the fear thing, and he knew it, from the smug twist of his lips. She had become _soft_ since she had begun riding dragons instead of shish- kebabing them.

"Alright, Odin's spear, I'll do it! Direct me," she ordered crankily.

"Okay, Toothless, down!" Hiccup ordered. "Astrid, you have to let yourself fall off Stormfly!"

"Do you know how crazy you sound right now?" The outraged screech came from above them somewhere.

"Yes!" The chief's son shouted. "Don't think, just do it!"

There was silence as Astrid debated with common sense, and sent a final prayer up to Asgard.

Hiccup knew the exact moment she fell because that's when the screaming began.

"Alright, Bud. We can do this." He said to his dragon, and a flailing figure with streaming blond hair appeared from the clouds. Toothless shot forward with the speed that only another Night Fury could match, and it was perfect.

Astrid fell into the saddle behind Hiccup, disorientated, hair wild, and shaking.

But alive.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, quaking with adrenaline, but only after she'd punched him in the shoulder. "You're crazy," she said into his ear, hugging him tight.

Hiccup laughed, giddy with euphoria. Not only had his stunt worked, but Astrid was touching him. It had been almost a year since they had become close (disgustingly close, as Snotlout had jealously said) but still the feeling of her arms around him was enough to make him woozy like he'd downed a bucket of the strong mead Gobber brewed annually for Snoggletog.

Her hair tickled the back of his neck, and her hands were cold against his skin as they slipped inside his yak pelt vest for warmth.

He shivered at the intimacy of the gesture.

Stormfly leveled out her path of flight to be in line with Toothless, and the four best friends flew until the sunset coloured the water a brilliant orange and painted awesome streaks across the endless sky in shades of lilac, rose and vermillion.

It was breath taking and neither Hiccup nor Astrid would wanted to have shared it with anyone but each other.

**Apologies for the weird spacing, this was transferred straight from my iPod, and was written on the way to school.**

**Enjoy xx**

**MPSB**


End file.
